


Shimmer

by otpcutie



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble and Drawble Challenges [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drawble Art Challenge, Fanart, Fluff, Friendship, Includes Fanart, M/M, Mer!Draco, Merman Draco, Prince Harry Potter, blue haired draco, mermaid au, prince!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Harry, a prince, meets a merman named Draco.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble and Drawble Challenges [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848991
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	Shimmer

**Author's Note:**

> Drarry Discord Drabble/Drawble Challenge, July. Prompt: 'storybook' with a restriction of 131 words and a monochromatic palette.
> 
> ~~~ 
> 
> The accompanying ⭐️[artwork (drawble)](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/624676962133213184/shimmer)⭐️ I made for this fic is posted to my tumblr. 

Harry had been drawn to the shimmering below the surface, like a moth to a flame. He was captivated by how gracefully the creature moved with the water. When he appeared above the surface the sweetness of his face was betrayed by the sharp spikes of his tail.

He soon came to realise that this creature Draco was as mischievous as he was beautiful. The blue of his hair only added to Harry’s curiosity, while Draco was fascinated with his clothes, especially his jeweled crown.

“But what does it do?” He’d demanded once, knocking the edge of it against a rock much to Harry’s horror.

“It doesn’t _do_ anything.” Harry had laughed, placing it upon his head.

When he visited they’d talk about their lives, trade daring tales and thoughtful trinkets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this was my first time writing drarry!
> 
> My tumblr: ⭐️[otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)⭐️


End file.
